More Than Words
by Miss Maddness Icarus
Summary: Jane and Lisbon's take on each other vastly becomes reality over a dinner. Fluff, Enjoy!xD Dedicated to my Twin Holly  Brown Eyes Parker  Happy Birthday, Sis!


**More than words… **

**A Jisbon tale. **

**Disclaimer:** I do (Not) own the Mentalist or any of it's characters otherwise there would be JISBONY FLUFF in every episode!xD

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon could smell the fresh herbs and spices as she sat on her couch watching the news, a small frown upon her face.

"Almost done" he called out to her, a hint of sarcasm in his sweet voice.

"Great" Lisbon called back, suppressing a smile. _I don't know how he talked me into this! _She thought vacantly to herself. _One minute I'm sitting in my office typing up a case report and the next I'm sitting on my couch with Patrick Jane cooking me dinner! How did he do that! Well he didn't hypnotise me…I'm positive I didn't look at him once! God I wouldn't care if he did! At least I'd get to look into his gorgeous blue eyes! No! Bad Lisbon! You don't like Jane! _ But her thoughts were interrupted as Jane came out holding the most exquisite roast Lisbon had ever laid eyes on.

"What is that?" She questioned, a surprised smile on her lips.

"Well it's dinner of course!" Jane smiled broadly. "I hope you like lamb!"

…

An hour later Lisbon sat on her couch, her stomach full from the roast, questioning Jane.

"So how do you do it?" Lisbon asked Jane who was sitting on her carpet.

"How do I do what my dear?" Jane smiled back politely but Lisbon wasn't listening. She loved it when he smiled at her! She didn't know it but he loved smiling at her too! _Oh look at his hair it's beautiful! The way the light hits it just perfectly, the way it doesn't get messed up at all! I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through his hair?-_

"LISBON!" Jane cried, snapping her out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…Hypnotism" Lisbon blushed, remembering their conversation.

"Hypnotism what?" Jane questioned.

"How do you do it?" Lisbon smiled at him.

_God her smile is gorgeous! _ Jane thought to himself before continuing. "It's really quite easy if you know the tricks"

Feeling rebellious, Lisbon beamed as she cried "Show me then!"

Jane, surprised at his colleagues actions, questioned further. "You really want me to hypnotise you?"

"Go for it!" Lisbon cried, standing up.

"What's gotten into you?" Jane laughed, taking a seat on the couch.

"I don't know" Lisbon cried almost hysterically as she collected their wine. "Maybe it's this wine!" _Or maybe it's your sweet and sultry voice addling my brains! _She thought as she sat down and Jane rose from his current position on the couch. He began by telling her to shut her eyes.

"Now remain calm while I put you in a hypnotic trance" Jane began. Whatever happens I must ask you not to open your eyes until I instruct you too"

Lisbon nodded and sat, her eyes tightly shut, thoughts rolling around her brain.

_Oh I can feel his breath on my neck, God I want to kiss him! No Lisbon! You don't like him! You mustn't! You're colleagues, it isn't allowed! That's my final word! _

Jane at this time was having thoughts of his own. She, in his opinion, looked to cute to be considered legal! The way her hair shone in the dimly lit lamplight, the way her lips were parted slightly, a small smile playing at her lips. It was all too much! Jane knew what he had to do…

"Now don't move your head" he whispered into her ear and she shivered.

"What does that have to do with it?" Lisbon laughed but it was too late. She opened her eyes just in time to see Jane press his lips to hers. It was just magical! Their lips fit together like two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. Lisbon blushed like a schoolgirl, extremely glad it was dark. Her heart and mind were racing!

_Oh my god! He is really kissing me! Patrick Jane the world's most unavailable man is kissing me! No! I mustn't give in…but he's so cute! And he's really kissing me! Finally! Screw it! This moments happening and I'm going to live it! _

He felt her melt under his grasp and lifted her into his arms, holding her tighter! Patrick Jane was kissing Teresa Lisbon! Finally!

…

After what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss and Jane put Lisbon down on the couch. Both were severely out of breath. Panting hard, Lisbon managed to choke out the words: "I didn't know that was a part of it!"

"Believe me, neither did I!" Jane remarked with a wolfish grin. Lisbon yawned, realising how tired she was.

"You must sleep Lisbon, don't neglect your body" Jane laughed at Lisbon's feeble attempt at covering it up. Lisbon, deciding she was too tired to argue, snuggled up in Jane's arms and closed her eyes, ready for the peaceful dreams to come.

"Goodnight Lisbon!" Jane smiled at the raven haired beauty and kissed her goodnight before drifting off into a beautiful slumber.

…

Teresa Lisbon awoke on Tuesday morning in the arms of Patrick Jane, extremely embarrassed.

"Oh my god" she squealed, red as a rose as she leapt up and stood motionless on the opposing wall.

"Good morning beautiful" Jane smiled. "I've always been fond of that song"

"Morning Jane" Lisbon whispered meekly, still horrified of what had happened the previous night.

"Are you alright" Jane asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine" Lisbon muttered, no fully aware of how horrified she sounded and trying to cover it up.

"I'll go make some breakfast" Jane smiled heading for the kitchen but pausing half way. "In the mean time you get dressed. We have work in an hour"

"Aw crap!" Lisbon cried, now fully restored and heading for the bathroom at a hasty pace. Jane turned for the kitchen but was stopped from the top of the stairs. "And YOU: Get dressed… and if you tell ANYBODY about last night you'll be handcuffed outside the SCU before you can blink! Got it?"

Jane nodded and crossed his heart as he entered the kitchen and began piling through the cupboards. _Yup same old Lisbon, no matter what! _

…

Half an hour later Lisbon was dressed and eating pancakes while Jane was making his own. Both were silent, as they knew what conversation had to come next. Lisbon, being the forthright one, decided to speed up the process.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked, standing behind Jane.

Jane, being the mentalist, decided to push Lisbon's buttons while also getting his way.

"Well you think we should forget about anything that happened last night while I disagree. I think we should stick it out and just not tell anybody about it… like our little secret!" He turned to face Lisbon, a smile on his face.

"Your right" Lisbon began. "I don't agree!"

Lisbon began to walk away when Jane got down on his knees and grabbed Lisbon's hands. She gasped as Jane began speaking.

"Look Lisbon, I've been working with you for years now. I know you. I know your strengths, your very few flaws and how you've always longed for true love to sweep you off your feet. And I know it's taken me too long to say this but…I love you Teresa. I really, really love you. And my greatest wish in life is, and has always been that you would someday love me back. Please Teresa, Please!"

Teresa Lisbon was utterly speechless but, against her best intentions (which lasted all of 2 seconds), she whispered:

"How could I possibly say no?"

These words were all it took for Patrick Jane to fall over the edge and kiss Teresa Lisbon with a force larger than life itself! Patrick Jane was in love with Teresa Lisbon and Teresa Lisbon was in love with Patrick Jane…At last!

"So I'll meet you in the conference room at 1 o' clock sharp. Don't let me down!" Lisbon cried from her car to Patrick Jane, who was sitting on her porch. He laughed before sighing:

"Come on Lisbon, when have I ever let you down?" He smiled but when he saw Lisbon's sceptical look he added "You know what don't answer that!"

He gave her a quick kiss before she drove off and he went to get his stuff. He was to arrive exactly 10 minutes after Lisbon (so not to arouse suspicion) and present her with a new lead in their current case. That would give them a chance to talk at lunch. It was like any other day at work but today Patrick Jane felt different. He felt as if he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. And when he saw the most beautiful woman in the world coming toward him, his tea in her hands, he knew he was making the right decision.

'_It's time'_ A voice like his wives filled the surrounding air.

'_It's time' _A voice like Lisbon's whispered.

"It's time" Patrick Jane whispered to himself as he slid the gold band of his left hand. He sighed and smiled before heading toward the conference room.

…

"My, My Patrick Jane actually showing up on time for once! Well this is a sight!" Lisbon laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Good afternoon to you too!" Patrick laughed.

"So how was your day?" Lisbon asked once she was seated. She motioned for him to sit but he had other ideas.

"Who cares?" He smiled before pulling her in for a mind blowing kiss.

Lisbon was just about to respond when Grace Van Pelt, the team's rookie, walked in. She gasped, and dropped her papers, not sure what to do next. Jane and Lisbon broke apart quickly and Jane began to descend on Van Pelt.

"Alright, I know this seems bad but don't worry after I'm done with you, you won't remember a thing!" Jane sounded harsh but not threatening. He tried desperately to wrestle Van Pelt into a chair, but she stopped him.

"Wait, stop! There's no need to be so drastic! I wouldn't tell!" She cried, leaning against the wall, praying Jane wouldn't come after her again.

"You wouldn't?" Lisbon said, shocked.

"No, I wouldn't! I'm not just your agent, I'm your friend! Friends don't betray each other! Plus, we all thought you two would make a great couple! We just wondered if Lisbon would sacrifice her position for love! You can get that way!" She directed at Lisbon.

"Hey" Lisbon cried nastily at Van Pelt.

"Now, now darling, there's no need to lose your temper!" Jane soothed

"Pot meet kettle, kettle meet pot!" Lisbon cried incredulously. "But anyway, Van Pelt, promise me, promise us, you won't tell anyone about this. Not just Hightower either. No one must know. Okay?"

"I promise" Van Pelt sighed, then perked up. "So now that I know…tell me how it all happened!" And Jane and Lisbon spent the remainder of lunchtime telling Van Pelt their love story!

…

The next few weeks past, uneventfully. Jane and Lisbon grew closer; Van Pelt became less concerned about the seriousness of the secret she was keeping and best of all, none of the other agents suspected a thing! It was at this point that Jane decided he was happy, but not happy enough. Walking into work on Monday, he had an idea. As he strode into the office, Jane had an unusually happy air about him. This wasn't uncommon these days, but Jane hated Mondays'. He began the day as usual, making his tea, saying 'Good morning' to Lisbon and giving her a quick kiss while the shutters were drawn and then laying down on 'his' dark tan leather couch for a rest until a case came up. This morning however, his routine was disrupted as the team had a meeting with Hightower that everyone was required to attend. Normally Jane would have a problem with this, and fake a stomach ache until Hightower would stop pestering, but it was at this team meeting, he decided he would unveil his master plan. At 9 o' clock sharp the team filed into the meeting room, with Jane beaming at everyone's bemused expressions. They were greeted by Hightower and took their places. Then they began. Well, until Jane interrupted that is.

"Uh, can I say something please?" Jane asked, rising from his seat.

Hightower nodded and he began.

"You all know I like Lisbon. I should since I'm partners with her. But lately I've seen Lisbon in a different light. I've noticed things I haven't noticed before. Like how her hair isn't dark brown, it's raven, and how it shimmers like gold in the sunlight." Jane smiled at the blush rising in Lisbon's cheeks as Hightower questioned:

"Where you' goin' with this Jane?"

"Just let me finish!" Jane whined before continuing.

"Anyway, you have all asked me at one time or another if I could ever marry again. Well I could, and hopefully, I will" Jane turned to Lisbon, got down on one knee and presented her with diamond ring.

"Teresa, you are the most wonderful, beautiful, fantastic woman anyone would be honoured to meet and even that doesn't do you justice. I realise now that you are the only woman on this earth that I could commit to for all and eternity. So would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

Lisbon's heart was racing as she saw this beautiful figure of all she had ever wanted kneeled in front of her presenting her with the option of a perfect life. Her brain was in agreeance with her eyes for her conscience was ringing in her ears. _Just say yes, you want to say yes! _ And in the end she couldn't think of a reason to say no. Sure she might be going into this a little fast, but she wanted this and if it didn't work out she would learn from it. Lisbon smiled as she whispered the word:

"Yes"

The room exploded! Cho handed Rigsby $100, Van Pelt squealed quietly and Hightower mirrored a fish.

"Yes! Yes Yes YES!" Lisbon cried as she leapt into Jane's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Hold on a minute!" Hightower cried, breaking their kiss. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks" Lisbon whispered, suddenly very self-conscious.

"And did anybody else know about this?" Hightower said, looking around.

"I knew about their relationship, but I swear I didn't know about this!" Van Pelt exclaimed, looking scared as if she might be fired.

"Well okay then" Hightower said.

"WHAT?" Jane and Lisbon cried in unison.

"There is no law against a senior agent marring a consultant so…Congratulations Mrs. Jane! I hope you are both very happy!" Hightower smiled at Jane and Lisbon as they kissed once more.

Somewhere in the distance, Lisbon swore she could hear her favourite song 'More Than Words' playing. She looked at Jane and then to the ring on her finger and smiled, knowing she was making the right decision. All was well!


End file.
